Wróżkowa lampa
"''- Naprawdę nie było lepszej nazwy?'' ''- Mogłem to jeszcze nazwać wysoce niestabilnym, organicznym emiterem światła widzialnego zamkniętym w obudowie ze szkła anty-termicznego, wyposażonym w automatyczny system stabilizacyjny o opóźnionym czasie działania.'' ''- Nie było pytania."'' ~~ Schemat dialogu jaki zachodzi między Yenem a każdym klientem który widzi ten towar, w zależności od kupującego dorzuć do tego mniej lub więcej bluzgów. Wróżkowa lampa - to dość oryginalna konstrukcja, możliwa do nabycia tylko w CreepyTown a konkretniej w sklepiku osobliwości Ienstreta, za jedyne 2.99 za sztukę (za szkody wynikające z niewłaściwego użytkowania właściciel odpowiedzialności nie ponosi). Lampy dostępne w kolorach białym, niebieskim, zielonym, żółtym i czerwonym. Przeciętna żywotność lampy wynosi jakieś dwadzieścia lat. Chociaż lampa posiada konstrukcję prostą jak budowa cepa, jest dosyć trudna w stworzeniu i praktycznie niemożliwe jest produkowanie ich na skalę masową, bo jak sama nazwa wskazuje do stworzenia lampy wymagana jest wróżka, do tego wróżka ogniowa która jest jeszcze rzadsza od normalnej. Żeby taką złapać potrzebna jest specjalna siatka na motyle (o tym dlaczego specjalna będzie później), a samemu twórcy wynalazku nieraz zdarza się zginąć w czasie polowania. Nie pytajcie gdzie on je łapie, tajemnica zawodowa. Kiedy już taka wróżka zostanie schwytana, zostaje umieszczona we wcześniej przygotowanym pojemniku wyglądającym jak lampa naftowa, w całości wykonana ze szkła z tą tylko, różnicą że jest to szkło anty-termiczne. Górna warstwa to po prostu szklana kolba z denkiem wyposażonym w siatkę niewielkich kratek. Pod spodem natomiast znajduje się specjalny pojemnik wypełniony parującą substancją pełniącą dwie funkcje. Pierwszą z nich jest otumanienie wróżki (o tym po cholere ją otumaniać też potem) a przy okazji sprawiający że uwięziona istotka chce się znaleźć w centrum kolby. Od właściwości uzależniające które sprawiają że chce się znajdować tam gdzie oparów jest najwięcej. Drugą funkcją jest karmienie. Ponieważ wróżka jak każda istota musi coś jeść, a karmienie tego stworzonka konwencjonalnymi metodami byłby co najmniej problematyczne, problem został rozwiązany w ten sposób. Na samym dnie znajduje się nieco gęstsza trucizna, która zabija wróżkę kiedy już płyn odżywczy się skończy. Tak jest to konieczne. Lampa wykonana jest w całości ze szkła anty-termicznego, oznacza to tyle że jest ono odporne na wysokie temperatury, bardzo wysokie, na tyle żeby wytrzymać płomienie powyżej tysiąca pięciuset stopni Celsjusza. Do tego jest ono często dość grube. Zaletą jest to że nawet po roku świecenie lampa pozostaje zimna, nie oznacza to jednak że można ją swobodnie nosić. No i tutaj dochodzimy do kilku problemów produktu, no w końcu to projekt Yena, co to za projek Yena co nie stwarza potencjalnego zagrożenia śmierci dla użytkownika? W zasadzie przy obchodzeniu się z produktem należy pamiętać o dwóch rzeczach: - Uważać podczas przenoszenia, aby nie potrząsać za bardzo lampą. - Nie rozbić lampy, szkło odporne na temperatury, wcale nie posiada lepszej odporności na uszkodzenia mechaniczne. A teraz dlaczego trzeba to robić: - Aby wróżka przypadkiem nie spaliła kolby konieczne jest aby stale otwarty był otwór odprowadzający temperaturę, razem z nią ulatnia się także gaz otumaniający. Normalnie ilość jaka się wydostaje jest za mała aby wróżka mogła odzyskać świadomość, może się to jednak zdarzyć kiedy zruszone zostanie powietrze w kolbie, na przykład w czasie nieostrożnego przenoszenia. Wróżka która odzyska wówczas świadomość, a odzyska ją bardzo szybko może wówczas delikatnie mówiąc nieco się wściec. Dość by opisać że kiedy ostatni raz zdarzyło się coś takiego słup ognia miał ponad sześćdziesiąt metrów. Tak sześćdziesiąt. Może też wtedy dojść do sytuacji (co zdarza się bardzo rzadko ale jednak), że wróżka dostanie focha i zgaśnie na jakiś czas. - Muszę tłumaczyć dlaczego rozbijanie kolby, aby uwolnić "biedne niewinne stworzonko" to zły pomysł? Dość tylko by powiedzieć że rozbicie lampy skutkuje niemal natychmiastową reakcją, którą można porównać do eksplozji ładunku białego fosforu, o sile rażenia samego ognia rzędu czterdzieści metrów średnicy i często przewyższającym temperaturę spalania owego środka chemicznego. Kategoria:Przedmioty